Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 6
(Tommy's POV) I was leading Reptar to the water as I stopped and looked at the water. As I stopped Reptar was coming up behind me and I didn't knows what to do. I had to either gets in the water or get squooshered by Reptar. I just looked at the water before I started to feels dizzy again as I slipped a fell backwards in the water. (Normal POV) Tommy had two choices: Jump in the water or get squashed by Reptar. Tommy just looked at the water before he started to feel dizzy once again as he slipped and fell into the water. Surprisingly Reptar followed Tommy as he fell into the water to. Reptar then was cured of his amnesia as he saved Tommy from the water. "Tommy you did it, we saved Reptar." Kimi said The movie ended, as the Rugrats returned to the car, while the credits to the movie showed on the screen. Tommy didn't respond to what Kimi said as he was currently sitting in the back of the car, shivering from fear. "Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie asked but Tommy didn't answer "Uh Chuckie, Tommy just needs to be alone right nows." Dil said (Tommy's POV) I watched as Dil tolds Chuckie that I needs to be alone. Of course I wasn't okay, I fells into the water, even though I am happy we saved Reptar, I don't think I can dos it anymore. I thinks that saving Reptar was our lastest adventure. (Normal POV) The next morning everything was back to normal as everyone found out Tommy was back to normal. The babies were currently playing in the playpen, they were rolling around Tommy's favorite ball, as Lil then asked Tommy a question. "Gots any adventures for us to dos Tommy?" Lil asked Tommy Tommy was going to answer at first but clammed up for a second as he then responded, "Sorry guys, saving Reptar was our lastest adventure. The old Tommy is gone and is never coming backs." Tommy sadly said as he took the screwdriver out of his pocket before throwing it on the floor near the toy box as the babies gasped. "Why is that Tommy?" Kimi asked "Well you knows how I fells into the ocean, after that, I feel likes I can't dos it anymore, I can't goes on anymore adventures." Tommy explained as he then started crying as Angelica showed up. "Poor Tommy, first you were afraid to gets in the pool, then afraid to takes a bath, and now you are so scared of water that you can't go on anymore adventures. Looks like we gots another scaredy-cat around here." Angelica said making Tommy cry even louder "Leaves him alone Yucky, you are making it worserer." Dil said "Hey it's not my fault he's afraid of water and a big scaredy-cat now." Angelica said as she walked away from the playpen "What can we dos now?" Dil asked "Like Tommy said afore," Chuckie started "Go ask Susie," Phil, Lil, and Chuckie said The babies, some time a little later, finally got to go to Susie's home as Dil explained what happened to Tommy. "That's why Tommy can't goes on anymore Adventures." Dil finished explaining what happened "Do you think you can help him Susie?" Kimi asked "Can you make him not afraid so we can goes on adventures again?" Lil asked "Sure why not, anything to helps you guys." Susie said "Don't even tries you guys, I am never not going to be ascared of the water even if I tries." Tommy said leaning against the recliner chair. "That's your problem Tommy, you gots to stop saying you can't, lots of kids are afraid of water and not everyone can be brave all the time thats nothing to be ashamed of." Susie said to Tommy "Yeah Tommy, remembers the time I was ascared of the slide and well every other time I was ascared of something." Chuckie said "Yeah, remember what I told Chuckie, you have to be a big brave dog, try saying that over and over." Susie said "Well ok, I'm a big brave dog, I'm a big brave dog, I'm brave dog." Tommy said over and over again to himself "Yeah and remember what Susie told Chuckie the firstest time, even though you are ascared you are going to haves to do it anyway." Lil said "That's right, even though you scared of the water, your going to have to get in anyway." Susie said A little while later, back at Tommy's house, Susie decide to try to hypnotize Tommy like she tried with Chuckie when he had to get his first haircut. "Ok Tommy whenever I say the word Banana, you'll pretend you're a duck. And whenever I ring this little bell, you'll pretend you're a cow. And whenever you see water, you won't be scared." Susie said to the now hypnotized Tommy. Susie the said the word banana as Tommy did as instructed and began quacking like a duck. Then Susie rang the bell as Tommy then began to act like a cow. "Ok Tommy now here's a sippy cup of water without the top." Susie said showing Tommy the sippy cup of water. Tommy, after Susie shows him the open sippy cup of water, runs and hides under the couch, shivering from fear. "Told ya, you're nothing but a scaredy-cat Tommy." Angelica said looking under the couch as she got up and walked away laughing "Don't listen to her Tommy," Susie said "It's no uses, I'll never be the same again." Tommy thought to himself They all then try to get Tommy to come out from under the couch until they all, but Dil, had to leave for home and still didn't get Tommy to come out. Eventually, around dinner time, Didi found Tommy under the couch and pulls him out as Tommy starts crying loudly. At Dinner time Didi had sat Tommy down at the table as Tommy looked at his sippy cup as he started to reach out and began to grab for it, for he was thirsty after being under the couch for so long, until he saw Angelica's head pop out from the end of the cup "Told ya, you're nothing but a scaredy-cat." Angelica's head said before Tommy knocked the cup off of the table. After that Tommy refused to eat anything, figuring he may be sick, Didi took Tommy upstairs and was going to put him to bed. Before Didi put Tommy to bed she tried to get Tommy to go potty. As Didi put Tommy down near the potty, Tommy looked in it and imagined he was being flushed down the toilet, so when Didi tried to make him use the potty he just went on the floor. Concerned, Didi puts Tommy to bed, cleans up the mess, and then calls the Lipchitz Hotline. When she calls the hotline and the 1-900 Lipchitz people answer and she speaks with a Live representative. They simply tell her to just wait and let Tommy do his business, then give him plenty of praise so that he gets the right idea. By this point Didi is so tired as she hangs up the phone and heads to bed after finishing cleaning up the bathroom. Meanwhile why Didi did this Tommy was lying in bed, tossing and turning, as he is unable to sleep. Confused, and not sure what to think of himself anymore, he had to try to find his old self again since feeling scared and miserable wasn't fun. Tommy soon drifted off to sleep as did everyone else in the Pickles home. The next morning Tommy was sitting on the floor watching Reptar on the T.V when Dil came up to him. "Hey Tommy do you want to play?" Dil asked "No Dil leave me alone!" Tommy snapped as he picked up Dil's old rattle from under the couch and threw it at Dil's head. "Owch, that hurted," Dil said as he threw the rattle back as it hit Tommy in the head Tommy and Dil continued to fight as they kept throwing toys at each other before Stu heard the commotion and came in to stop the fight. "Tommy, Dil stop that!" Stu shouted as Dil stopped but Tommy threw the rattle at his head once again causing him to cry as Stu picked Dil up. "Tommy, this isn't like you at all." Stu remarked as Tommy stood kind of shocked that his dad understood that things were different about him. "Don't worry about it Stu he's just going through his terrible twos, it happens to all toodlers." Didi said (Tommy's POV) After my daddy stopped me and Dil from fighting he tolds me that I wasn't myself at alls which surpriseded me since he knees that things were different. Then my mommy tolds him that I was going through my terrible twos, whatever those weres. I wonder if the terrible twos meant that you turns intos a terrible person, a terrible person like Angelica. I knews that hads to be its since I was mean to Dilly like Angelica would be. I then mades up my mind, "As Bob as my witless, I'm never going in the water again." (Normal POV) Sometime later Didi received a call from Kira as she asked Didi if she wanted to meet them at the community pool since they were already taking Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Angelica. Didi hesitated, she wasn't sure she should take Tommy since he wasn't eating or sleeping, and just, didn't seem himself, and was acting more cranky than ever, but Stu reassured her that all Tommy needed is some time out of the house. Didi then told Kira that she was going to meet them at the pool in a few minutes as she hung up the phone. Didi got Tommy in his bathing suit after a couple of minutes struggling to get it on him before grabbing a few things as she then grabbed Dil and Tommy and strapped them into their car seats in the car. Tommy was upset, he didn't want to go to the pool, he then looked over to Dil who had his arms cross and was looking out the window. Dil was obviously was still mad at Tommy, he just wanted to play, but Tommy had snapped at him. Tommy just hoped that he wouldn't snap like that at his friend once they got to the pool. Go to Part 7 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters